


A Comedy of Errors

by Author_Person



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Comedy, Humor, M/M, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26515099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_Person/pseuds/Author_Person
Summary: Severus makes a mistake. It happens.
Relationships: Gilderoy Lockhart/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	A Comedy of Errors

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer  
> Don’t own the characters, not making money. 
> 
> Content Warning  
> Contains: Rape, underage sex (technically), and naughty language.
> 
> ~~~~~~
> 
> This popped in my head and insisted to be written and I decided to inflict it on you all. I hope someone else likes it. I think it’s funny.

Severus was stalking through the halls annoyed by the fact he was stuck on patrol when he could have been attempting to brew a new potion. He hates how much time this job takes away from his real passion.

He was just rounding another hallway when he caught the unmistakeable sound of sex. He was going to enjoy terrorizing the little idiots. He opens the door silently intending to see how close he can get to them before they realize they have company, the better to scare them properly. When he enters the room he sees the two in the light of the moonlit window. One is a grown man and the other. She looks about twelve, at most.

He’s instantly enraged. The fucking rapist.He shoots off a spell knocking the girl out, she doesn’t need to see this. He stalks across the room all thoughts of silence forsaken in favor of speed and grabs the bastard by the scruff of his neck. He yanks him back and stills when he catches sight of his face.

Gilderoy Lockhart. Well he _would_ have to rape someone wouldn’t he. The slimy _little_ fucker. He glances down and confirms that fact.

A thousand plans of various punishments he could mete out flicker through his head. Yeah. That one. An eye for an eye and all that. He’ll have to take a hot shower after though. Very hot.

He drags the pleading man over to a desk and ties him to it with a spell. The man claims it’s not what it looks like. What kind of fool does he take him for? He unbuttons his trousers and pulls out his cock. He uses a spell to coat it in lube. No sense making himself uncomfortable just to punish the bastard. He’ll make sure it hurts enough as it is.

He grabs the man’s arse and pulls the globes apart with one hand. The man’s pleading for him to stop. Begging him. It’s music to his ears. He strokes his cock until he’s fully hard and then lines himself up. He plunges in with no gentleness to be found. The man screams and he sees with some satisfaction as he pulls out that his cock is covered in blood. He sets up a punishing rhythm making sure never to hit the man’s prostate, as much as it might humiliate him to cum on his rapist’s cock, he doesn’t want to give him any pleasure. He rapes him for a good long while. As the bastard sobs. Whenever he gets close he just has to focus on whose arse it is he’s buggering. He finally finishes and pulls out. He cleans himself up with a spell and turns to check on the girl only to find a grown woman lying there, still out of it from his spell. He realizes with a vague barely there sense of guilt that it really was _not_ what it looked like.

He cleans them both up and obliviates them. Then he returns to his patrol like nothing happened. Ah well. Everyone makes mistakes sometimes.


End file.
